


Rain and Ring

by DJBunn3



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1 - Red, Day 1 - Spring, Fluff, Hideweek 2016, M/M, Rain, and talk of marriage, but there is a ring, honestly more of a drabble, there's no engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring in Tokyo comes with unpredictable showers. Hide, being easily distracted, often gets caught in them.</p><p>Today happens to be his lucky day, as Hide has decided to layer. He shrugs on his jacket, previously tied around his waist, and makes a break for it. Home is just a few blocks away, he should be able to get there moderately dry.<br/>That is, until something glinting on the sidewalk catches his eye.<br/>Now, you don’t just see a mysterious shiny object and ignore it. At least, in Hide’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Ring

Hide pouts at the sky as a bead of water lands on his shoulder. It’s soon followed by another, and another until he’s caught in yet another surprise shower.  
Spring is his least favorite season. It doesn’t rain as much as in other places, he imagines, (as most people choose the springtime to go sightseeing in Tokyo,) but the weather’s bipolar enough to make him at least a little miffed more often than not. The first half of Spring is like Autumn, but without the leaves or the promise of new beginnings. The second half seems to like toying with him: pull the sun out when he’s in long sleeves, rain when he isn’t.  
Today happens to be his lucky day, as Hide has decided to layer. He shrugs on his jacket, previously tied around his waist, and makes a break for it. Home is just a few blocks away, he should be able to get there moderately dry.  
That is, until something glinting on the sidewalk catches his eye.  
Now, you don’t just see a mysterious shiny object and _ignore_ it. At least, in Hide’s opinion. He crouches over to investigate.  
It turns out to be an unusual ruby colored ring, which quite reminds him of Kaneki’s eye when it turns all bloody and wicked.  
_"Wicked,"_ Kaneki had commented once, _“is not a good word for a kakugan.”_  
_“And why not?”_ Hide had asked. _“It’s a compliment, believe me.”_  
The possessor of said kakugan had rolled his eyes. _“I do, Hide, of course I do. But don’t go saying that to anyone else, okay? I wouldn’t want you to get eaten.”_  
_“Touchy,”_ Hide had replied, but he had kept his mouth shut after that.  
The ring’s so beautiful, someone must be missing it. Hide resolves to ask around the local shops and commits the street name to memory. He’s soaked to the bone by the time he gets back to their shared apartment, the ring safely tucked away in his pocket. He’ll find the owner later, he decides, when he’s not so cold and drippy.  
“Hide?” Kaneki calls softly from the kitchen, and then, more horrified: “Hide! Why didn’t you bring an umbrella?”  
“Sorry, Kan-neki,” Hide says, laughing despite the fact that his teeth are knocking together hard enough to crack a walnut. “I wasn’t thinking.”  
Kaneki has already rushed away to get towels, and as he comes back with an arm full of them, he says, “Of course you weren’t, idiot.”  
“B-But I’m here now!” Hide announces, shivering pathetically. “And all in one piece, at that.”  
“You could have gotten pneumonia,” Kaneki snaps. “Actually, we don’t know that you _didn’t_.” As he speaks, he towels at Hide’s brittle hair.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, okay?”  
“I won’t.” Throwing the last towel at him, Kaneki starts walking towards the kitchen. “Take a shower. I’ll make coffee.”  
Hide makes a sour face at that. Coffee isn’t his favorite right now, not with the constant aroma of it in their apartment. (Not to mention lingering on Kaneki’s skin, which he doesn’t mind quite as much.) Still, he shouts “Thanks, Kaneki!” and picks up the towel.

* * *

Kaneki is folding laundry when he sees the ring. It falls out of the pocket of Hide’s sweatshirt and he almost has a heart attack because _no, it can’t be_. It’s too soon, they’re too young, and the thought of tying Hide down with all his baggage, the torture and the nightmares and danger around every corner, _terrifies_ him.  
Hide deserves better than a life of secrets and fear. He deserves better than a broken monster boyfriend. Kaneki’s still hoping that he’ll come to his senses and move on, because he wasn’t meant for the world of ghouls. (Neither of them were, but now it’s where Kaneki belongs.)  
Taking a step backwards, Kaneki bashes his heel into the shower door and sends a shampoo bottle flying into the wall. It explodes into a yellow, lemon scented mess and starts to drip lazily into the drain.  
“Kaneki?” Hide calls, poking his head into the room. Kaneki looks up from the ring, which he’d been staring at in horror. “I heard a noise. What ha-- Oh, I forgot about that.”  
“What is it?” Kaneki asks, his voice shaking with telltale nerves. He tries to compose himself.  
“It’s… A ring?”  
He closes his eyes tightly, feeling nauseous. “ _Whose?_ ”  
“It’s someone’s. I don’t know. I found it on the day it was raining really hard, and I was going to return it, but like I said: it was cold and wet.”  
Kaneki’s shoulders sag in relief, and Hide seems to take notice. “Why?” he asks slyly. “What did you think it was?”  
“I-” Kaneki starts, then cuts himself off. “Nothing.”  
“You didn’t think I was proposing, did you?” Hide asks, his grin widening. Kaneki’s face reddens and he shoots Hide a glare.  
“No,” he says, but he can tell it’s very obvious by the look on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Because I love you, and you know that, but I’m not ready to get _married_ yet.”  
“I know that,” Kaneki snaps. “It was just a stupid little fear, and I let it-”  
“Fear?” Hide interrupts, his smile flickering a little. “You mean- You mean you don’t _want_ to marry me?”  
Kaneki’s heart sinks as he realizes what he said. “No!” he blurts. “I mean, yes! I do want to marry you! Just not now!”  
“Oh,” Hide breathes, relaxing visibly. “Good. I mean, I want to marry you too, you know? I think about it sometimes when I can’t sleep. But I want us to take our time, cause I know we have plenty of it.”  
Kaneki’s stomach flops. They both know that’s not a guarantee.  
“We’ll get married someday,” he promises. “In the future.”  
“In the future,” Hide agrees. “But for now, we should take this to the lost and found.”  
“Right,” Kaneki says, glancing down at the ring once more. It glitters like the stars in his palm, and he’s slightly fascinated by it.  
“I was thinking it looked like your eye,” Hide says. “When I first picked it up.”  
“Do you still think that?” Kaneki asks.  
“No,” the human replies with a nonchalant shrug. “Your eyes are prettier.”  
With that, he walks out of the room.

* * *

Luckily, a very helpful bakery owner had agreed to ask around about the ring, so the whole ordeal is over quickly. It’s started raining once they leave.  
“See? Unpredictable weather,” Hide says triumphantly, crossing his arms with yet another huge grin on his face.  
“Shut up,” Kaneki mumbles.  
“But I’m coooold, Kaneki!”  
The half ghoul wraps an arm around his stupid human. “Then I guess we’ll have to do something to warm up,” he replies casually, squeezing Hide closer to his side.  
“Kaneki! At least wait till we’re home, you dog,” Hide protests.  
“You’re the one who complained.”  
“Aw, shut it.”  
The sun breaks out of the clouds overhead. “I love you,” Kaneki whispers, pressing his face into Hide’s neck.  
“I love you, too,” Hide says. “And I _will_ marry you, someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm still exhausted from Rinharu Week earlier this month. For some better quality Hidekane fics, check out my main pseud DJBunn3. Yes, I know, shameless spon.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed anyway (:


End file.
